Cell perfusion technique-voltage clamp and noise analysis will be used to continue investigation of the activation and inactivation of the Ca current in molluscan neurons. Attempts will be made to develop a new method for producing rapid intracellular calcium transients and step changes in cyclic nucleotide concentrations.